


One hell of a hangover

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Astorolf (Astoria Greengrass/Rolf Scamander) [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:47:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25446379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Yes, indeed.
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Rolf Scamander
Series: Astorolf (Astoria Greengrass/Rolf Scamander) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100282





	One hell of a hangover

Our story starts in Rolf Scamander's house. The night before he had met a woman called Astoria Greengrass who had just been through a divorce and he ended up offering her a ride home on his hippogriff Diabolo and a bed to spend the night on. 

Rolf asked, "Are you doing alright?"

Astoria mumbled, "Hungover."

Rolf said, "No wonder, you had 11 firewhiskeys last night."

Astoria sighed. "Can you not?"

Rolf laughed. "If it's any consolation, you're adorable when you're drunk."

Astoria stated, "Nope, even my ex husband said how 'unbearable' I get when I'm drunk." She paused and smiled ever so slightly at him. "But it's kind of you to say so to try and cheer me up when we only just met last night."

Rolf beamed, "I wasn't lying, although before last night I hadn't seen you sober. I think both are adorable though, Astoria." He asked, "Are you needing a place to crash until you can find somewhere to stay?"

Astoria nodded. "I don't exactly think I'm welcome at my ex husband's house where he now lives with his boyfriend, do you?"

Rolf suggested, "Well, how about you crash here for a while then?"

Astoria gasped. "Really? We just met last night."

Rolf smirked. "I've got a good feeling about you." He inquired, "So, what do you say; roomies?"

Astoria grinned. "I'd love that, thank you."


End file.
